character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chara (Canon)/Withersoul 235
I am aware that Chara's gender is up to one's choice as it is left ambigious, but for this profile, the character is female (and Frisk male), as the creator of this profile finds that too. ---- Some stuff here is based off or has been borrowed from Metal's profile. Credit goes to him. ---- 'Summary' Chara was the first Human to fall into the Underground in the popular 2015 role-playing game, Undertale, which she serves as the hidden main antagonist of. Chara initially ventured up Mount Ebott for a seemingly sinister reason (it is implied she went there to take her own life) but tripped over a log and fell into the Underground, where she was found by Asriel Dreemurr, who brought her to his parents, King Asgore and Queen Toriel, who adopted her. But right when everything seemed to have finally went up the hill and Chara had a happy life, she became deathly ill and passed not long after. But this was not the end of the story. Chara's influence resumed its existence post-mortem, and Frisk's merciless slaughter in the Genocide Route awakened the girl from death, and she stroke a deal with the main character Frisk - the one that comitted the ongoing massacre - to destroy the world. Wether he agrees or not, Chara takes his soul and blows up the world anyways, to then permanently corrupt the True Pacifist Ending when Frisk pleads to restore the world. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-B Name: Chara Dreemurr, The First Human Origin: Undertale Gender: Left ambigious but considered female by the creator of this page and many others Age: Pre-teens before death Classification: Human, the embodiment of the desire to kill Powers and Stats: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Non-Corporeal, Possession, Energy Manipulation (can create red slashes of energy, and shoot yellow energy pellets in Yellow SOUL mode. Able to channel DETERMINATION, which is a force and power source in the Undertale canon), Soul Manipulation (stole Frisk's soul and attacks it directly), Time Manipulation (can overwrite timelines through SAVEs and LOADs and create alternate timelines), Limited Body Control (replaced her eyes with large, empty eye sockets and stretched her chin during her jumpscare), Time Paradoxal Resistance, Transmutation (Turned Frisk's body into her own in the Post-Genocide True Pacifist ending), Minor Power-Stealing / Energy Draining (Stole Frisk's Determination), Intangibility, Magic, Telekinesis / Vibration Manipulation (Chara's jumpscare in Windowed Mode causes the window to shake violently), Data Manipulation (Able to activate a flag in the game files that permanently blocks the Player from seeing the True Pacifist ending), Statistics Amplification (through Determination), Homicide Empowerment, Teleportation (appeared out of thin air after Frisk killed Flowey in the Genocide Route and disappeared right before attacking Frisk/the Player), Power Nullification (Able to disable the Player's input several times throughout the game), Immortality (Types 1 and 7; is already dead and likely doesn't age. Possibly Type 3 through DETERMINATION) and possible Size Manipulation (seemingly grew in size during her jumpscare). Attack Potency: Multiverse level (casually destroyed the game. The game contained a multitude of timelines, from Flowey resetting the game until he knew every outcome, to Sans canonically killing Chara 13 times; then counting his three other bonus statements, 16 timelines had to of been created during that boss fight. As for Flowey, he states he knew everything, but could never predict Chara. He read every book and burned every book? 2 timelines, one for reading, one for burning, and Pacifist and Genocide routes. 2 x 2 = 4. He then states he won every game, and lost every game. All games in Undertale include Bridge Seed 7 timelines, one for each bridge successfully built and failed on and one for Genocide, Hotland Puzzles 36 timelines, one for each report on the quiz, pass and fail, and passing and failing each puzzle, Ruin Puzzles 14 timelines, one for success and one for fail on each route, Snowdin Puzzles 24 timelines, one for pass and fail, and one for each ending of the Ball Game, Thundersnail 20 timelines, one for each placement of each snail, and one for when the yellow snail almost wins and for each route and Waterfall Puzzles 16 timelines, one for pass and fail and for each route. Adding all previous timelines, including Sans, we get 137 timelines thus far. Continuing, Flowey states he's appeased everyone and killed everyone. There are 94 monsters in the game, and with Pacifist and Genocide, 94 x 2 = 188. 188 + 137 = 325 timelines. Next, Flowey says "Sets of numbers, lines of dialogue... I've seen them all." Assuming sets of numbers means sets of damage, there are 9 weapons in the game. 9 x 2 = 18. 94 characters x the 3 routes of different dialogue = 282. Adding all previous timelines, we end up with 625 timelines. 625 x 100 to account for the Fun Value system = 62,500 timelines total. Later, she restored those timelines, too) Speed: Relativistic+ movement speed and reactions (within Frisk's body, dodged rays of sunlight during her battle with Knight Knight) with FTL combat speed (could hit Napstablook, who managed to notice Flowey's light and close their blinds before the light could reach the window when the light was on their doorstep) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal (destroyed the game in a single strike) Durability: Multiverse level (survived the destruction of the game without much effort) Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Real Knife, The Locket, Frisk's equipment while in his body Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: Needs to possess someone with a big desire to kill in order to manifest herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Red Slash:' Creates a red slash of energy. This is her primary means of attack and can destroy the entire game in one strike. *'SAVE and LOAD:' The ability to overwrite timelines. Chara can effectively create a new timeline and replace the old one with it. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2